1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to magnetic transducer heads and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved method of manufacture and article of the thin film magnetic type of read/write transducer head as used in high speed applications for data sensing relative to record media such as tapes, drums, disks and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of inductive and magnetoresistive recorder heads of the type which utilize thin film technology in formation. Such prior transducer heads utilize various thin film configurations, often times dictated by the particular intended use, and generally speaking the prior transducer head assemblies have utilized unitary thin film elements such as shields, poles and other effective surfaces within the head assembly. A U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,368 in the name of Lazzari does disclose a single multi-layer thin film element in an inductive type transducer head.
The prior art also discloses numerous modes for deposition fabrication of thin film magnetic transducer heads, such processes including the well-known steps of deposition, etching, plating, etc. However, in prior fabrication of the thin film magnetic heads, it was necessary to first fabricate the transducer head and thereafter to bond the transducer head onto a selected slider of the type used in high speed recorder applications. The various processes attendant formation of a thin film magnetoresistive transducer head are thoroughly discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,194 in the name of Romankiw and this patent even deals with batch fabrication of such magnetic heads. In this teaching, there is utilized a magnetically shielding substrate composed of a ferrite material, and after fabrication of the transducer head it is still necessary to bond the finally produced head to a slider or other support mechanism that may be used in conjunction therewith.